transformers: The Death of a Hero
by Typhlosion27
Summary: In the midst of a war, there are all kinds if hero's in the making. this story comes from the data logs of one of the greatest unknown hero's yet...This is a young bot named Clocker, and he finally finds out his place in the universe... But all too late...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first published fanfic, so I'm open to criticism, and only if its helpful. Anyway, lets get on with the story.**

**The Death of a Hero: a transformers fanfic**

_By: Typhlosion27_

** Prologue: What could possibly go wrong?**

I could only stand there, strapped to a dissection table in a lab on the outskirts of kaon… Watching my entire brigade be blown to bits, mangled, torn apart and blasted away… The look on their faces… a look of sheer terror mixed with rage at my decision… And all I could do was watch, screaming for the 'cons to give'em mercy… This was all my fault… The false hope of a new energon supply turned into a massacre… My friends… Gone… And they don't want to kill me because I may have valuable information about the war… I'm not the kind to break that easily, but this was something nobot should go through… this was complete and utter torture... Oh, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Clocker, just an ordinary cybertronian until that fateful day…

** Chapter one: In the beginning…**

"Come on! Get it out of neutral or you're gonna get scrapped!" I heard a voice ringing in my auditory sensors… "Clocker! Get Your lazy ass in gear now! you're fine now get moving!" I felt someone pulling on my arm, trying to get me to move… But everything was blurry… I could barely make out the shape of the bot in front of me… I hear the familiar voice of someone.. but who?... Then everything blacked out again as another artillery shell hit.. I woke up in medi-bay, about half a cycle later… I was hooked up to an I.V. of synth-en; doc's special formula only used for emergencies… I could see a figure standing next to me with a data-pad… "R-ratchet?..." I reach out, muttering when the figure puts a hand on my shoulder. "Easy Clocker, you got hit point blank by the warp cannon, luckily that armor that wheeljack made saved you." Suddenly, everything comes flooding back to me. "Ironhide! DId I save him!?" I jolt up, only to be pushed back down by Swerve. "Easy kiddo, ol' iron-head'll be just fine" I look at him sceptically as he hands me a glass of his special energon cocktail "Relax, nothin's wrong with it, just figured you'd want something besides that synth-en crap Ratchet here's feeding you" he gestures to the medi-bot. "I'll have you know that this 'crap' has saved countless lives," Ratchet replies calmly, "and you need to leave now Swerve, its time for his recalibrations." I shift back quickly as not to have a finger jammed into my optics. "watch it doc! You almost made a second medical case for me" "oh quiet you, we need to get you operating so you can go visit Iacon soon, the council wants a word with you" he snaps back, irritated yet amused at my comment.

After a thorough evaluation from Ratchet, I'm forced to go and be re-plated with armor. After all, it was hit by a gun the size of a guardians forearm, but being refitted means I have to get a new alt-form as well... I really liked my whole turning into a speeder for the tracks, I mean, I was right up there with Jazz; the top racer in all of the hydrax plateau. Wonder what Wheeljack will give me this time... I think to myself. So I soon stand at the door to the armory, the security drone scans my ID badge and the doors meld into the wall to reveal a busy lab with bots rushing back and forth with some type of equipment. Not even two microseconds in the lab and there's a small explosion to my right. "Brainstorm! What in Primus's name are you doing?!" I hear Wheeljack's voice ring out while stumbling out of the cloud of smoke, his signature white, green and red armor covered in soot and scorch marks. Another figure trips and falls face first out of the smoke coughing. "What you told me to! Its not easy mixing this formula!" I watch as Brainstorm quickly gets up and starts dusting himself off. "Damn medi-bot... world's hardest compound to make and he expects us to make it faster than turbo-foxes on race day..." I laugh at Brainstorms remark. "Hard to make? Try being on his retrieval team, 'cons have the stuff under lock and key" I say. "Doc-bot send you for re-plating?" Wheeljack turns to me, grinning. "I see the armor I made worked well then? Saved two bots if I'm not mistaken" I nod, "Anyone even seen Ironhide? I want to make sure he's ok" "Don't get your circuits in a mess kid, worry about it after I'm done with you" Wheeljack chided, and with that, he started working on my new armor...

**Ok, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll be working on the second one, to be released soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here it is, chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it!_**

**Chapter two: you know, I could really use some help with this**

"There! All finished kiddo," I hear Wheeljack's voice ring in my auditory sensors as I slowly come out of stasis. My internal clock says its been almost a megacycle... "this had better be a good upgrade if you've kept Optimus waiting this long" I remark, but I'm soon speechless as I step in front of the mirror Wheeljack has brought me before. My old grey and black armor has been replaced with an off white main plating, the secondary a bright orange with blue and red accents all over... "am... am I bulkier too?" I look at the scientist befuddled. He nods in reply, "figured you could use the extra muscle and protection for what you're gonna be doing, now get going! Prime's waiting!" He shoves me out the door, I trip and stumble. A quick glance at the shut door means I won't get an explanation of what he meant... So I decide to change to my alt-mode and head over to the hall of records in Iacon, since Prime's main headquarters is there after all. A quick systems check to get ready to change for the first time and I'm off to a light jog, progressively getting faster till I lunge forward. The sound of shifting metal assures me that I'm functioning at optimal levels, and I hit the ground wheels spinning. I feel... bigger yet faster... why is this?... I think to myself. And the reflection in the wall of a complex just blows all my logic circuits. I'm now a sleek low riding armored car, rounded at the back, and cut off slanted in the front. (Similar to what you humans call a "Lamborghini" I believe) I quickly get a burst of pride in my new form and disappear in a cloud of dust, racing to Iacon...

A few cycles later, I arrive at a security check point to enter Iacon. So I stop at the gate and an armed soldier quickly runs over, and I could tell this was probably his first day because he took my ID card and didn't come back for about maybe thirty minutes to come back, stating that it was a fake ID because I looked different than in the picture. "Look, its me ok? You think I'm a 'con?" I gesture to my Autobot insignia. "Optimus Prime's waiting on me, so if you don't mind I'll be going" but I spoke too soon because when I tried to step past him, I was tackled and pinned down by the bot and held at gunpoint "we've got a 'con in our midst! I need backup" he screams into his com-link. I struggle against his hold, and he's surprisingly strong for his size. "I'm not a Decepticon! You idiot!" "Cool your circuits Clocker, or I'll throw you in front of another warp cannon" says a familiar voice. "Ironhide?" I look up, the not gets off me and stands at attention. "Commander Ironhide sir! I've stopped an infiltration attempt!" He laughs at the bot's remark, "if that was a 'con, he'd have blown you to bits already" he offers me his hand, "don't treat an esteemed guest like this, especially since he saved my life." I look at the old bot and see that he's having to use a cane due to his leg being crippled from the blast. "Damn Ironhide... I thought you'd be fine..." I mutter. He claps a hand on my shoulder. "You really think a fucking warp cannon is going to hurt me? I'm older than you son! Bot's aren't made like me anymore, if you didn't know that" he laughs, "this is the least injured I've ever been clocker, no need to worry" I look at him "so you're ok then?" "Yeah, I'm fine. And I need to thank you for saving my life..." he states "that's something only Prime would've done..." I watch him as he starts to walk away. "Thanks Ironhide…" I mutter, and I take my first steps into Iacon…

_**So how's my story so far? chapter three will be out soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while, too busy. But here it is!**_

**Chapter three: what do you mean by important?...**

"_I wonder what all this is about... what did I do to deserve a meeting with Optimus Prime himself?..._" I ask myself as I roam the hall of records. "Hello? Anyone here?" I ask hesitantly, looking around every corner. "Glad you could make it Clocker, follow me to the council chambers if you will" a voice said behind me. I swear I think I broke an actuator turning around so fast. "O-Optimus Prime! I-its an honor sir" I quickly stand at attention. "at ease" he said cooly, "this is just a simple conversation young one." He starts walking to the ruins of the council chamber. "Follow me" he says. I take quicker steps to catch up, striding along beside him. "Do you know the story of how the council chamber became destroyed?" He stopped in the middle of the room and looked down at me. "Not really Sir" I answered meekly, "I've only been on Cybertron since the space bridges were repaired." "That's right… I forget sometimes that you came from Velocitron…" he looked up. I remember when I first met Prime, an outsider, yet friend to all lifeforms. He was my mentor after we returned to Cybertron and repaired the space bridges. I was appointed to be his escort by override when they first arrived, but then I decided to go on the journey to find the Allspark with his team. "Well, I'll show you" he stated, tossing a holo-projector onto the floor, "access Iacon data records: last recorded council." The projector quickly sprang to life, the council chamber restored to its former glory in a blue-ish hue. Bots stood all around in the rafters, balconies, and even hovered in their alt-forms to get a look at a young red and blue bot, and a large, heavily armored silver gladiator. They stood conversing, awaiting the council to arrive. "Do you know who they are Clocker?" He asked, pointing to the two bots standing in the center of the room. "I'm afraid I don't Prime…" I answered, gazing around in wonder and amazement, "is this what it was like before the war?" "Actually Clocker, this was the day that the war began…" I watched as the council took their places, and waited. "This meeting shall now come to order!" stated a blue and gold hued, strong looking authority figure, slamming the hilt of his staff down on the pedestal which he stood. "Who's that?" I asked. "That is my predecessor, Zeta Prime." he stated in an anguished tone. We watched as events unfolded, both the bots making speeches that I thought were rehearsed, but soon learned that they came up with them off the top of their heads. "So who are they Prime?" I wondered. "You'll find out in due time young one" he answered. And I soon did.

"Orion Pax, Megatronus. The council has reached a decision." The red and blue bot stood from the floor, followed by the silver gladiator. Zeta Prime pointed the head of his staff to the two of them, "you both have made very valid point about this planet. You both believe that the planet should no longer be ruled by the caste system, but Orion Pax, you believe in far more peaceful, reasonable ideals. The true makings of a great leader." Zeta said, standing from his seat. The others follow suit. "It is by the high council that we declare you be the successor of the line of primes, and continue the search for the matrix of leadership, something that not even I was able to accomplish." He said. "Zeta Prime, I am nothing more than a mere data clerk," Orion Pax bowed slightly, "I am not worthy to carry this quest." "Humble too," Zeta replied, "the true makings of a leader. You accept your humility in front of this crowd." Zeta stepped down from his pedestal, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Orion Pax is no more, from now on, you are Optimus Prime." He stated. "Th-That's you?" My vocador skips a syllable. "Yes young one, That is me…" He looked down solemnly, I look back at the projection and watch in amazement as the crowd suddenly bursts out in angry chants. "MEGATRONUS! MEGATRONUS! MEGATRONUS!" the words of the crowd blending together as the silver gladiator raised his cannon to the back of Zeta Prime. "MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON!" I watched as he fired the cannon, knocking Zeta off his feet… And all hell broke loose in the chamber…

_**Let me know what you guys Think!**_


End file.
